


All the cats? All the Cats

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a <a href="http://wearealsoboats.tumblr.com/post/97341215192">Tumblr post</a> about Clint not knowing which stray cat was Natasha's, so he just fed them all. I decided to expand upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the cats? All the Cats

“Remind me why I’m helping you feed Nat’s cat again,” Kate asked as Clint unlocked Natasha’s front door. “Because I’m pretty sure you haven’t done anything besides kiss your girlfriend all week and you need to get out of your apartment,” Clint replied as he started rummaging through the pantry for cat food.  
  
“For the record, I’ve been doing a lot more than kissing her.”  
“I don’t need to know that kiddo.”  
“What’s Liho look like?”  
“Black, lives outdoors. Go to the courtyard and see if you can summon her.”  
  
Kate went out back and started wandering around the bushes cooing the cat’s name. She came back a couple minutes later and said, “we have a problem Hawkeye.”  
  
“What’s that, Hawkeye?”  
“There must be a half dozen black cats out there and none of them are answering to Liho.”  
“Right, well we’ll just have to feed all of them.”  
“All of them?”  
“Yeah, sure. What could go wrong? Grab the other food tray from above the microwave.”  
  
Kate grabbed a double-tray and a bowl and filled them up with wet food, kibble, and water. “Oh, you’re giving them the wet stuff. They’re going to love you, Katie-Kate,” Clint commented. “Nat’s going to become the crazy cat lady and it’s going to be all our fault,” Kate replied.  
  
After putting the food out, Clint grabbed a sticky note from near the phone and scribbled a note out. “Lemme just jot down a note so Nat knows we didn’t forget,” he said. “Now can I go back to banging America,” Kate asked. “Sure,” Clint replied.

* * *

The next morning, Nat came home from her mission and went to make herself some tea. She spotted a note in Clint’s handwriting, _I didn’t know which one you meant so I fed them all_. She shook her head, confused, before making her tea and wandering out back. She found three empty food bowls there. Within minutes, a dozen stray cats ran up to her and started mewing pitifully for more food. Nat rolled her eyes.


End file.
